Community Guidelines
Everyone on this wikia must follow these guidelines: Comment Guidelines No vulgar, strong or mean language This wikia is allowed for kids under 12 years, so the bad language is not allowed to be on this wiki. Not even the strong language, such as idiot, moron, crap or something else. The insults, mean language or disrespectful language is not allowed too, such as you suck, I hate you, shut up or even sentences like I don't care or no one cares. No sexual talking Talking about sex, porn, dating, marrying, sexual stalking or deals about sex are not allowed. The words like sexy and porn are not allowed too. This wikia is for kids 8 years and older, so it's inappropriate. No spam The spam is not allowed here too. Links to servers, chain messages or useless comments are linked as a spam. Sending a spam comment won't actually send user an alert, it will only if the spam comments are posted regularly. Page Editing Guidelines No deleting needed page content No deleting a page content what is actually needed to be in the page. You can delete the page content, but only if it actually isn't true, or has an inappropriate content in it. Deleting a bit of needed page content will not endanger you, but deleting a big part of content or whole page content or deleting a needed page content regularly may send you an alert. No adding not needed content Adding a content on a page is allowed, but it must be about the page topic and it must be absolutely true. Adding a spam content to pages, not true content or content not about the page topic is not allowed. No offensive content Adding vulgar, mean, disrespectful, sexual, spammy or brutal content is absolutely not allowed and should be deleted immedially. And also sending a bad content on any pages will send user an alert. No creating new pages unless it's really needed It's inappropriate to create a new spam pages not about the game (Pacman 256). They will be added to a "Candidates for deletion" category and the user receives an alert. If it's edited so it is about the game then it can be deleted from the category. If it has an offensive content inside then it will be permanently deleted. Media Submitting Guidelines No videos The videos are not allowed on this wikia, even if it is an gameplay of Pacman 256 game or else. If it is about the game it will be only deleted and the user will never receive an alert, but if it isn't about the game it will be moved to a candidates for deletion category and the user receives an alert. Adding videos on this wikia regularly may lead your account to be blocked. No inappropriate content Media with bad words, nudity or other inappropriate content is not allowed. This wikia is for kids 8 years and older, so be sure to check that the content you're submitting is okay, if it isn't it will be immedialy permanently deleted and the user gets an alert. No spam No content what is not about the game. The spam media will be moved into a candidates for deletion and the user gets an alert. Consequences If someone breaks the rules, then he will get an alert. If someone gets an alert, then he will lose all his privileges. Getting 5 alerts will lead your account to be blocked. If you get blocked, you can always send an email on the adress ondrejskolar@seznam.cz (if you cannot send it on this adress then try ondrejskolar12@gmail.com), and the administrator will decide if you will get unblocked or not. If the administrator decides to unblock you, then it takes 3 days to unblock the account. It doubles in every next block. If the administrator decides to not unblock you, she will tell that you won't be unblocked and why. If you were administrator and got blocked, then you cannot get your privileges back again.